battle_for_lawl_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck the Clucker
Chuck the Clucker is the second playable character in Battle For Lawl Island. Entrance The Morning Chicken Chuck will crow to the Battlefield Special Attacks Neutral B - Egg Cannon Chuck will shoot eggs out of his butt. There is an egg counter next to your HUD. You cannot use it again after it runs out. You can get it back by getting KO'ed, or waiting 20 seconds. If you charge the attack, you will get "Egg Cannon Supreme", which is very powerful. Side B - Water Gun Chuck takes out his water gun. You can aim direction with the joystick. A to fire, or B to cancel. It OHKOs fire opponents (Firey). However, there is an invisible water meter. So, if you waste too much water, You cannot use it again, so you have to wait 9 seconds. Up B - Aerial Egg Assault Chuck flies up. He can move freely by using the joystick. Not only that, but he can shoot eggs by using A, and it uses the egg counter from our Neutral Special. You can cancel it by either pressing B, getting attacked, waiting for 20 seconds, and hitting an obstacle. Down B - Eggs a La Chuck Chuck sets up a stove and starts cooking eggs. B to lay an egg on the pan, which also uses the egg counter. After that, Chuck starts heating the eggs. You can cook as long as you want. Press A to stop. Like Oscar, you can eat your egg, or throw it. Unlike Oscar, the attack ends after you throw the egg, and it does not disappear after it is thrown at an opponent, as the egg sticks to them, slowing them down. If it lands on the ground, it becomes a slip trap. There is a chance that when you do either of those, the stove will stay. Opponents who touches the stove will burn. However, Chuck can deserve the same punishment too. Final Smash - Final Egg Chuck lays a gigantic egg. With the egg around, you can move it around. If a person destoys the egg, or if 15 seconds pass, the smash ends. KOSFX KOSFX1: (High-Pitch Scream) KOSFX2: What the... Star KOSFX: (Screams while some drowning noises are heard) Screen KOSFX: Oh my bad! Taunts Up: Oh just getting my kicks ready for some butt-kicking! Sd: Who's ready for some Lawling a La Chuck? Dn: Whoever smelt it, Dealt it! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Good Game, Bro! Victory 2: (Leaky Louie right next to him) (Laughs) I love it when they talk trash! Victory 3: (Laughs with Balloona Luna and Slow Moe) Lose/Clap: (Upset while sitting in a puddle) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - Backwards Kick *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Respect the Pouch Victory Music Disrespectoids Cartoon Theme Song Kirby Hat Chuck's "Hair" and Chicken bottom Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Disrespectoids Reel Ending Music Battle for Lawl Island OST - Respect the Pouch Loop Lawl Food Eggs a La Chuck Pawlette Swaps * Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable characters